


Whenever I'm Alone With You

by velvetcadence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bickering, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Domestic Fluff, Erik is a Sweetheart, Hair, Hair-petting, M/M, Middle-aged, Oral Sex, Schmoop, Spontaneous Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt from the kinkmeme: "I'd really just like Charles sitting at Erik's feet, with some hair stroking going on. If it then turns into a passionate blow job, moresothebetter."</p><p>Or, how to take care of your boyfriend when he's down in the dumps and get a blow job in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I'm Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SharpestScalpel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpestScalpel/gifts).



> Going through old prompts from round 7, I found [ this ](http://xmen-firstkink.livejournal.com/7634.html?thread=13518290#t13518290). I needed a dose of domestic schmoop, so I decided to write it. It's great being a writer! Now if only I could draw...
> 
> Title from Adele's cover of [Lovesong]()
> 
> Thank you to SharpestScalpel for the prompt. I hope it was what you were looking for.

The first thing that greets Erik upon coming home is Gerard Butler proclaiming, "This is Sparta!" Charles is slumped over the coffee table, his arms cradling his head and watching the ensuing bloodbath halfheartedly. He only moves enough to crane his neck when Erik comes in. "Hey."

"Hi." Erik is normally more fastidious with his shoes, but today seems like a day for just slipping them off and kicking them to the side, especially if Charles is looking like that. 

"Looking like what?"

"Like a grumpy cat." Erik retorts, but the sting of it eases when he presses a warm kiss to the top of Charles' receding hairline. He knows Charles can't help overhearing things. It doesn't even bother him too much anymore. "Honey, I'm home."

That at least earns him a smile like a crack of sunlight through a dreary day. "Welcome home," Charles sighs. "How was work?"

"Fine. My team just barely finished by deadline, the idiots. As usual. You?" Erik sits himself on the sofa and beckons Charles to get himself off the floor and into his arms. Charles simply turns around and props his head on Erik's thigh, comforted enough to be bracketed between his legs. 

"I met Raven and her boyfriend for lunch. What a complete arse. I don't know why she's dating him, it's mental. And one of my students broke a microscope today. He's on scholarship and doesn't have the money to pay for it, poor boy. You should have heard him, Erik! He was terrified."

One of Erik's hands lays atop Charles' head, threading through his hair. The other hand squeezes the back of his neck, spreading warmth down his back. "I caught flak from Professor Shaw for not teaching the freshmen how to handle equipment properly. He could have just left it at that but it evolved into a full-blown rant about how our lack of competence harms the prestige of this university and what would our founders think and a lot of other blah blah blah. He only very thinly veiled the fact that he thought we were all bumbling idiots."

" _He's_ the idiot. Charles, it was an accident. It wasn't your fault."

"I tried to tell him that. But you can't argue with the man. By the time he'd finished chewing us off it was already half-past three. I had to postpone half of the experiment just for that. It's hard enough to rearrange the syllabus for one class, but if I do I'll have to do it for all of my classes."

"You should complain about him terrorizing you like that."

"I did. When did you turn the telly off?"

"Never mind that. You want to come up here and give me a proper hug?"

Charles gives him the smile where he bites his lip at the same time. It's the smile he uses whenever he thinks that Erik is being 'particularly adorable' in his exact words. 

"My big grumpy bear wants a cuddle?"

"Ach. Forget I asked, you're impossible." Nevertheless, Erik resumes running his fingers through Charles' hair, soft from a recent shower. Charles hums, rubbing his cheek against Erik's trousers. He's like a cat at noon, basking in a sunny spot by the window. 

 _Pet me, make me tea, rub my belly._ Charles thinks at him. _Meow meow._

"Kinky." 

Charles hides half of his smile when the kettle settles itself on the stove. Erik resumes his petting once that chore is done. It's so mundane it doesn't merit much of a thought anymore, but Charles always thinks that Erik's freedom with his ability is still a sight to behold, so Erik does it as often as he can.

Erik's never thought himself to be a man who could ever be tied down, but the past few months have taught him that he's acquired a taste for the domestic. He likes waking up to the smell of Charles on his pillow. He likes coming home to someone who will hold him without a thought and let him hold them without a fear. He even likes the bickering. In fact, he enjoys it. There's no one he loves to bicker with as much as Charles. Charles, who he believes is his only equal. Who wears soft things and offers soft words to balance the the razor-sharpness of his mind. Charles, who plucked him from an ocean of apathy and banished his loneliness.

Charles, who is rubbing the palm of his hand against the bulge of his groin. 

"Well, this is escalating quickly."

"I've just thought of the perfect thing to take my mind off of it." _Do you mind, love?_

"By all means." Erik does the courtesy of popping the button and bringing the zipper down, before leaning back and watch Charles watch him. His cock is already half-hard. Charles grips him by the base and swipes one languid stroke of his tongue to the underside of it. He teases Erik with dainty little kisses on the head, blowing over the slit. His other hand caresses the top of Erik's thigh, calming him when all Erik wants to do is buck up and fuck his mouth. 

Charles licks his lips and wraps them over the head, keeping his gaze locked onto Erik's. Slowly, he slides down, knowing that Erik appreciates the visual, with his red lips stretched and glistening into an obscene 'O'. He doesn't stop when it hits the back of his throat. Erik lets out a moan and a shudder when Charles swallows him down, down, down, until he's all the way in. Charles breathes raggedly, holding Erik's twitching thighs down with his strong hands, before pulling back just as cautiously as before.

He does the whole circuit again: a long lick at the underside, breathing on the cockhead, and then swallowing everything down. It's cathartic in a way, methodic. He likes the power of pulling Erik apart at each pleasurable slide. He likes it even better when all Erik can do is grip his hair for dear life.

"Charles…ah, fuck, I'm going to—" The rawness of Erik's voice curls in his belly and settles there, the strong guttural accent sending fire through his veins.

Charles responds with a moan of his own, hollowing his cheeks out with a powerful suck. Erik shatters, rising off the couch, his hand hot as it grips the base of Charles' skull and the back of his neck. He thinks the ringing in his ears is all in his head until Charles gets up—

_no no no where are you going_

_—_ to turn the stove off and tend to the boiling kettle. 

Erik lets out a huff of breath and laughs at himself. The orgasm's left him drunk and high and pliable enough to let Charles maneuver him any way he likes. Charles pushes and prods him until he's lying down on the couch with his shirt rucked up, baring his (personally, quite impressive) torso muscles. He doesn't move an inch except perhaps to writhe his abs a little meaningfully as Charles jerks himself off to completion, quick and desperate like he wasn't a minute ago.

The splash of warm come on his skin and the flush on Charles' face makes him wish he could go again. He isn't a young man, however, and neither would he want to be. He's perfectly content to approach his forties, mellowed out by experience and wise enough to appreciate Charles and everything intangible he inspires in Erik.

Charles shucks his sweater off in one swift move, stretching his arms and popping one of his shoulder joints in the process. Erik grabs him to settle against his side for that long-overdue cuddle, his arm keeping Charles from falling over the edge, his hand cupped comfortably against the curve of Charles' bottom. 

 _I would probably say yes to anything you said right now,_ Erik muses. Charles is trailing his fingers through the mess of come on his stomach. It's oddly ticklish and pleasurable when Charles taps a tip of a finger against his bellybutton. Erik retaliates by finding the cleft of Charles' arse through his pants and folding a finger into the crease.

_Anything?_

_Probably. Within reason._

Charles gives him a smile. _Tell me I'm pretty._

Erik smirks even as his eyes drift close.  _Exquisite._

_Tell me I'm the best lay you've ever had._

_You're perfection._

_Tell me you'll marry me._

Erik's eyes snap open as he looks at Charles, who remains drawing invisible doodles on Erik's torso. If they weren't so pressed close together that he could tell each heart beat against his, Erik wouldn't have thought that Charles was nervous at all.

_What?_

_Oh God, I just thought, well. I like waking up to the smell of you on my pillow. And I like coming home to you at the end of the day. And I love holding you and letting you hold me and not being afraid. I like it when you argue with me. I like it when you cook for me and make me tea and put up with me when I'm knee-deep in papers. I like that you're my equal and opposite. I like that with you, I feel like I'm never alone. You make me feel young again. I'm incredibly in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life feeling this way._

"Charles, look at me."

"I'm sorry, love. I shouldn't have sprung up on you like that, I know it's sudden, but I thought, well, I thought—"

Erik kisses him with all the love he can't contain in his body. When they break apart, Charles whispers breathlessly, "Is that a yes?"

"I," Erik promises, "am going to ravish you. Thoroughly. Enthusiastically. Until all you can say is the answer that I'm going to give you."

_Yesyesyesyes!_


End file.
